A bedridden patient, such as a patient who is unable to conveniently move by himself or a patient who just undergoes a surgery, is subjected to slowed blood circulation and accordingly, blood clots, edema or vein thrombosis due to bad blood circulation of limbs, which are farther from the heart. In some worse cases, the bedridden patient is even subjected to necrotic tissue in their limbs.
There is a pneumatic inflatable device currently commercially available in the market for attaching to different body areas. When it is attached to a patient's specific body area and alternatively inflated and deflated by an inflating motor, the pneumatic inflatable device functions to massage and exercise the patient's muscles beneath it to thereby improve the patient's blood circulation.
It is noted the patient's muscles at different body areas require different levels of massaging and exercising. Therefore, a specific air pressure value must be set for the inflating motor each time it is used to inflate and produce an internal air pressure in the pneumatic inflatable device for massaging and exercising a specific body area. It is possible the inflating motor is wrongly set to an unsuitable air pressure value, and it is apparently troublesome and inconvenient for a user to change the setting of the inflating motor each time it is to be used.
In view of the disadvantages in the existing pneumatic inflatable device, it is desirable to develop a system for detecting and determining the type of an inflatable device being currently coupled with an air supply device, so that, when the inflating motor inflates a pneumatic inflatable device, the system automatically detects and determines the body area to which the pneumatic inflatable device is currently attached for use, and then automatically controls the level of air pressure to be supplied to the pneumatic inflatable device. With these arrangements, the pneumatic inflatable device is more convenient for use.